transgalactictournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
Emomiime's Rook Build
Warning! As of right now, Rook has a glitch that makes Rook fall through the game while using Shadow Mist to teleport to a higher or lower elevation. You have been WARNED! This is a Rook Crit Build. Crit on Rook is great because without having to be uber slow by having three or more T3 Throwing Darts, you can get 23.5% Crit chance which is massive for this game! Training Strength Training= 2 T3 Throwing Darts 2 T2 Throwing Darts. If you have more than 2 T3 Throwing Darts, you just become way to slow to move. If you were to create a uber crit build based around a team that can speed you up though, then this would be alright. Strength Badge= Critical Power for that mean 4x crit damage! Endurance Training= 4 T3 Elbow Pads and 1 T3 Altheletic Tape. 4 Elbow Pads to get that 60% Resistances and then 1 tape for some more health. Only downside to Athletic tape is your slow and -% Damage Resistance from Dark Bolts is cut down by 40% (5 Seconds to 3 Seconds). Endurance Badge= Speed Drain so you can deal with Champs like Khan and Oddilus more effectively. The reason why I run Speed Drain on Rook is because she already has so much Damage resistance. 60% from my build and an additional 40-60% (two different numbers from Champion screen and in game information) from shadow mist. The alternative Endurance Badge would be Girded. While the massive amount of % Damage Resistance is nice, you can be debuffed allowing you to be squishy and susceptible to death. All Star Training= 2 T3 Aroma Therapy and 3 T2 Aroma Therapy. Due to Rook having the passive of bringing down CD timers every time she uses an ability, energy is very nice on Rook in general. Only use two T3 Aroma Therapy so you don't hurt your crit chance too bad. You could also use two T2 Sports drinks in substitute to two T2 Aroma Therapy to bring your debuff from Dark Bolt to 4 Seconds instead of 3. All Star Badge= Bubbles. Bubbles has a 10% chance to negate all damage done so in reality, I run bubbles on pretty much every one because I believe that Bubbles is simply the best mechanically wise. Weapon= Bats for that 5% Crit Chance Abilities When you first spawn, make sure to instantly use Shadow Mist for the % Damage Resistance Buff so you aren't squishy and easy to kill. Energy regens pretty fast so no worries there. Use Shadow Bolts in order to debuff and slow enemies so you do more damage and have a better chance of hitting the opponent. Use Shadow Mist to lock down the enemy so they are easier to R2 for that Crit Chance. Use Crystal wall in order to block off enemies from escaping your grasp. If used defensively to block enemy skill shots/get them away from you, cast on top of yourself. This will allow you to go through the wall and not allow the enemy through. Counters One of the biggest counters of this build is Ninjette. She is able to get rid of all of your defenses and promptly destroy you with Blade Flurry. Any other champ with crusher or significant damage with a debuff is also your counter. If this becomes common, use Girded instead of Speed Drain. This build is good at countering Girded builds since you can debuff resistances and Crits go through Girded